With the development of technologies in the field of vehicle transportation, people are increasingly demanding the comfort of riding in vehicles. A seat is thus designed to have the function of heating in winter and removing sweat in summer, which effectively solves the problem of temperature comfort caused by a change in environmental climate.
A ventilated and comfortable seat with a climate adjusting function has a ventilating seat device with the function of heating a seat surface and cooling to remove sweat, and a seat temperature adjusting device for adjusting the temperature state of the seat in different climatic environments is also increasingly popularized as a new technology, becomes a configuration that is popular with vehicle occupants, and is gradually applied to the field of mid-to-high-end passenger vehicles.
Generally, in such a ventilated seat, a heating pad disposed inside a cover of a breathable (air-permeable) seat surface of the seat is used as a heating device for heating the seat surface to achieve heating up and warming of a seat occupant in winter. Moreover, one or a group of cooling fan devices that blow airflow to the seat surface inside the seat are used to operate under the control of an electronic control unit ECU for temperature adjustment, which can achieve cooling, blowing of wind, and dissipation of heat from the body surface of the seat occupant in summer, so that the body surface of the occupant is sweat-free and cool.
However, when the seat has both of the heating pad and the ventilation and heat dissipation device described above, the mutual interference between the two devices during assembly often becomes a difficult application problem that puzzles the designers. At the same time, the simultaneous provision of two sets of relatively independent seat surface temperature systems also results in a problem of higher cost, which is complained by many automobile manufacturers.